Rabbid Empire
name= the empire species= Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Broccoli Aliens, Bowser Jr's Robots, Cybernie, Lizards, Hornets, Hoodlums, Imposters, Kritters and Ghosts homeworld= The Moon leaders=barranco, bowser, king pig, red eye, ridley, Hannibal McFist, Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor, Barranco Clone 3, King Wart, King Dedede, Megatron, Loki, Red Skull, and Kolio. occupation= evil The Empire are the enemy earth/offworld alliance of the park heroes and they tried to take over the park many times. They were lead by barranco a high ranking general, bowser the king of the koopas, king pig the king of the pigs, red eye a leader, and ridley a high ranking space pirate like dragon. Known type of Empire *Rabbids= high rank soldiers *Koopas= middle rank soldiers *Piggies= half middle rank soldiers *Broccoli Aliens= middle high rank soldiers *Cybernie= half high rank soldiers *Lizards=half middle rank soldiers *Bowser Jr's robots= half middle rank soldiers *Hoodlums= half high rank soldiers *Kritters= half low rank soldiers *Ghosts= half middle rank soldiers *Watchdogs= low rank soldiers *Troll Troopers=half high rank soldiers *Imposters=high rank soldiers *Hornets= high rank soldiers *Space Pirates= middle rank soldiers *X Borgs= Rank Soldiers *Bruisers= Middle rank Soldiers *Loogies= Low Rank Soldiers *Metarex = 1st loyalty rank soldiers *T.H.E.M.= rank soldiers *Waddle Dees = mini soldiers *Decepticons = robot soldiers *N.M.E = 2nd loyalty rank soldiers *Rabies's brothers *Doombots *Robo Riders *Skugs *Mutant Skugs *Ultra Skugs *Time Lords= High Ranking Soldiers *Ant Drones= Nearly High Ranking Soldiers *Ings *Lobsters *Rats *Snowmads *Robo Pirates *Bertrum army *Scabs *Minions *White Minions *Blue Minions *Nukus Dregs *Vilor Dregs *Spider Dregs *Stego Dregs *Fish Dregs *Jellyfish Dregs *Squid Dregs *Magnavores *Crustaceans Known Members *General Barranco(1st leader and the lord of the empire) *King Bowser(2nd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig(3rd leader and lord of the empire) *Red Eye(4th leader and lord of the empire) *Ridley(5th leader and lord of the empire) *Hannibal McFist (6th leader and lord of the empire) *Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor (7th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 3 (8th leader and lord of the empire) *King Wart (9th leader and lord of the empire) *King Dedede (10th leader and lord of the Empire) *Titar (11th leader and lord of the empire) *Loki (12th leader and lord of the empire) *Red Skull (13th leader and lord of the empire) *Kolio (14th leader and lord of the empire) *Lepter (15th leader and lord of the empire) *Nigel style (16th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 1 (17th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 2 (18th leader and lord of the empire) *Darthacai (19th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Benson (20th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Skips (21st leader and lord of the empire) *Sharkbutt (22nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Farts-a-Lot (23rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Boo (24th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor (25th leader and lord of the empire) *Moritz (26th leader and lord of the empire) *Sledge (27th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Fredric (28th leader anf lord of the empire) *Wario (29th leader and lord of the empire) *Waluigi (30th leader and lord of the empire) *Chaos Skylanders (31st leader and lord of the empire) *Cortex (32nd eader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 4 (33rd leader and lord of the empire) *Ancient Minister (34th leader and lord of the empire) *Goomboss (35th leader and lord of the empire) *Star Wolf (36th leader and lord of the empire) *Leon (37th leader and lord of the empire) *Panther (38th leader and lord of the empire) *Andrew (39th leader and lord of the empire) *Pigma (40th oeader and lord of the empire) *Man-Ray (41st leader and lord of the empire) *Dirty Bubble (42nd leader and lord of the empire) *Plankton (43rd leader and lord of the empire) *Clam (44th leader and lord of the empire) *Ernie (45th leader and lord of the empire) *Sizz-Lorr (46th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Blowhole (47th leader and lord of the empire) *King Rat (48th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Bob (49th leader and lord of the empire) *Mr.Burns (50th leader and lord of the empire) *Discord (51st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Stewie (52nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Brian (53rd leader and lord of the empire) *Katz (54th leader and lord of the empire) *Le Quack (55th leader and lord of the empire) *Shredder (56th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Summoner (57th leader and lord of the Empire) *Uka Uka (58th leader and lord of the empire) *N. Grin (59th leader and lord of the empire) *Tiny Tiger (60th leader and lord of the empire) *Ripto (61st leader and lord of the empire) *Baby Bowser (62nd leader and lord of the empire) *Baby Wario (63rd leader and lord of the empire) *Baby Waluigi (64th leader and lord of the empire) *Starscream (65th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron TFA (66th leader and lord of the empire) *Eggman Nega (67th leader and lord of the empire) *King K Rool (68th leader and lord of the empire) *Andre (69th leader and lord of the empire) *Black Doom (70th leader and lord of the empire) *Razor Beard (71st leader and lord of the empire) *Mr. Dark (72nd leader and lord of the empire) *Von Kripplespac (73rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Magikoopa (74th leader and lord of the empire) *King Lakitu (75th leader and lord of the empire) *Marvin the martian (76th leader and lord of the empire) *Dak Qasuran (77th leader and lord of the empire) *Scales Fox(78th leader and lord of the empire) *Samukai (79th leader and lord of the empire) *Price Hog(80th leader and lord of the emlire) *Megatron jr (81st leader and lord of the empire) *King Galoomba (82nd leader and lord of the empire) *Overlord (83rd leader and lord of the empire) *Kozu (84th leader and lord of the empire) *Samukai Jr (85th leader and lord of the empire) *King Cheep Cheep (86th leader and lord of the empire) *King Wiggler (87th leader and lord of the empire) *Wizardheimer (88th leader and lord of the empire) *Petey (89th leader and lord of the empire) *Wario Jr (90th leader and lord of the empire) *Waluigi Jr (91st leader amd lord of the empire) *Kamek (92nd leader and lord of the empire) *Kamek Jr (93rd leader and lord of the empire) *Pythor (94th leader and lord of the empire) *Pythor Jr (95th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Qwerak brother (96th leader and lord of the empire) *King Hammerbro (97th leader and lord of the empire) *King Dry Bones (98th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Scarface 2nd brother (99th leader and lord of the empire) *Qerk brother (100th leader and lord of the empire) *Wedro Son (101st leader and lord of the empire) *Wadsep 2nd son (102nd leader and lord of the empire) *Sathona 2nd brother (103rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xevo (Barranco's Uncle) (104th leader and lord of the empire) *Dewokay worst enemy (105th leader and lord of the empire) *Fry Guy (106th leader and lord of the empire) *Clawgrip (107th leader and lord of the empire) *Tryclyde (108th leader and lord of the empire) *King Shy Guy (109th leader and lord of the empire) *King Ninji (110th leader and lord of the empore) *King Bob-Omb (111th leader and lord of the empire) *King Hammerbro (112th leader and lord of the empire) *King Firebro (113th leader and lord of the empire) *King Snowballbro (114th leader and lord of the empire) *King Boomerangbro (115th leader and lord of the empire) *King Big Hammerbro (116th leader and lord of the empire) *Wedilo cousin (117th leader and lord of the empire) *Barranco Clone 5 (118th leader and lord of the empire) *Barranco Clone 6 (119th leader and lord of the empire) *King Pirrahna Plant (120th leader and lord of the empire) *King Monty Mole (121th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Poopo face Farts a lot's 1st brother (122nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Stinky Farts a lot 2nd brother (123rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xecop 2nd uncle (124th leader and lord of the empire) *General Grevious (125th leader and lord of the empire) *Count Dooku (126th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul (127th leader and lord of the empire) *Big Mich (128th leader and lord of the empire) *Mojo Dojo (129th leader and lord of the empire) *Bluefur Rabbid (130th leader and lord of the empire) *King Koopa Troopa (131st leader and lord of the empire) *Prince Hog (132nd keader and lord of the empire) *Fearless leader and Bullwinkle (133rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig Jr. (134th leader and lord of the empire) *Asylus (135th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Peter (136th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Chris (137th leader and lord of the empire) *Evol Cleveland (138th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Quagmire (139th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Joe (140th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Homer (141st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Bart (142nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Lenny (143rd leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Mordecai 2nd evil clone (144th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Quera brother (145th leader and lord of the empire) *Bubble Bass (146th leader and lord of the empire) *Flats (147th leader and lord of the empire) *Kevin Spongebob (148th leader and lord of the empire) *Ludwig (149th leader and lord of the empire) *Lemmy (150th leader and lord of the empire) *Roy (151st leader and lord of the empire) *Iggy (152nd leader and lord of the empire) *Morton (153rd leader and lord of the empire) *Larry (154th leader and lord of the empire) *King Simon (155th leader and lord of the empire) *King Whisk Rat's brother (156th leader and lord of the empire) *Bertrum (157th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow John (158th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Steve (159th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Jack (160th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Justin (161st leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Tom (162nd leader and lord of the empire) *Zurg (163rd leader and lord of the empire) *Agent Z (164th leader and lord of the empire) *Komplex (165th leader and lord of the empire) *Air Marshal Rippit (166th leader and lord of the empire) *Toadborg (167th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Andro Summoner's brother (168th leader and lord of the empire) *Croco (169th leader and lord of the empire) *Boshi (170th leader and lord of the empire) *Barner the giant chicken (171st leader and lord of the empire) *Kevin the giant chicken (172nd leader and lord of the empire) *William the giant chicken (173rd leader and lord of the empire) *Charlie the giant chicken (174th leader and lord of the empire) *Magician 3 style (175th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Rayman (176th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Globox (177th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Spongebob (178th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Patrick (179th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Squidward (180th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Murfy (181st leader and lord of the empire) *Darthensmirtz (182nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Eugene (183rd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Larry the Lobster (184th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Darkness new leader of Ings (185th leader lord of the empire) *Boss Senderer (Lord Summoner's father) (186th leader and lord of the empire) *Squiliam (187th leader and lord of the empire) *King Spawnerner (LordmSummoner's uncle) (187th leader and lord of the empire) *Wasdo Kolliop rabbid (188th leadr and lord of the empire)) *Gek Kolliop Rabbid and Wasdo's brother (189th leader and lord of the empire) *General Woundwort (190th leader and lord of the empire) *Marioc male cousin (191th leader and lord of the empire) *Cariloicio the giant chicken (192nd leader and lord of the empire) *Kaj Dferwa brother in law (193rd leader and lord of the empire) *Sak Threr Pirate with gold space pirate armory (194th leader and lord of the empire) *Kaider rabbid with a few big gray rabbid hair (195th leader and lord of the empire) *Wepie Feghoji koopa troopa like dry bones troopa with a very chinned beared (196th leader and lord of the empire) *Janitor Poopatine (197th leader and lord of the empire) *Henyer 2ndnbrotjer in law (197th leader and lord of the empire) *Werk Decepticon (198th leader and lord of the empire) *Sdewas drone that is a empire corvette transformer (199th leader and lord of the empire) *Fast who was a Camung transformer (199th leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Cleveland (200th leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Quagmire (201st leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Joe (202nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Sonic version and evil clone of Sonic (203rd leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Bun named Grimlord (High ranking General) *Qedra (Dark Bun's wife) *Hildy Gloom (Commander of the empire) *King Klerg (High ranking officer of the empire) *Red Robo Rider (Current officer of the empire) *Dr. Doom (current captain of the empire) *Commander Broccoli overlord(commander of the empire) *Pink(rabbid and commander of the empire) *Barranco Jr.( commander of the empire) *Bowser jr( commander of the empire) *Dark Oak (Top current General of the Empire) *Chef Cochon(the cook of the empire) *Skurvey(captain of the empire) *Krusha(the strongest henchman of the empire) *Klump( 3rd general of the empire) *Skynet(the computer of the empire) *Mumm-Ra( half rank commander of the empire) *Lord Hater( other general of the empire) *Peepers(other commander of the empire) *Betrayus( barranco's best ghost henchman of the empire) *Butt-ler( the male ghost housekeeper of the empire) *Buttocks(the mad genius ghost of the empire) *Icy (leader of the trix and current general of the empire) *Darcy (current general of the empire) *Stormy (current general of the empire) *Selina (sidekick of the trix and sorceress of the empire) *Lisa Simpson (hostage who revealed the septer of the earth's location in the non canon cliffhanger, The Date. However, this doesn't count, since it was an accident) *Gumball Watterson(Commander of the Empire in Where are you? 1, 2, and 3 until Nicole time travels) *Tak (Current Captain) *Lard Nar(Most high ranking captain of the Empire) *Principal Slimovitz (hero exterminator for villains in Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja) *Venom ( commander of the empire) *Carnage ( commander of the empire) *Sorcerer (commander of the empire) *Willem Viceroy III (mad scientist of the empire) *Calimary (sidekick of Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor and member of the empire) *Kent B. Trusted (double agent of the empire) *Super Megaforce Killer (Evil Robotic Ranger Assistant of Barranco) *Waddle Doo (1st Top current commander of the Empire) *Escargoon (2nd Top current commander of the Empire) *Thaddeus Morocco (3rd Top current commander of the Empire) *Sentinel Prime (4th Top current commander of the Empire) *Don Horror (5th Top current commander of the Empire) *Akudos Hill (6th Top current commander of the Empire) *Demon King Psycho (7th Top current commander of the Empire) *Great Emperor Kubilai (8th Top current commander of the Empire) *Grim Gloom *Slipstream *Thundercracker *Ramjet *Sunstorm *Skywarp *Cylonus *Swindle *Oil Slick *Master Disaster *Headmaster *Colosus Rhodes *Angry Archer *Professor Princess *Nanosec *Slo-Mo *Doctor Octopus (evil scientist of the empire) *Doofensmirtz (Top 1st high rank evil scientist of the empire) *Customer Service (The amount service of the Empire) *NightmareK.R.B.A.Y (The loyatly assistant of Barranco) *Chef Bunny (cook of the empire) *Professor Bunnie (Top 2nd high rank scientist of the Empire) *Dark Avengers *Dark S.H.I.E.L.D *Spot (Leader of the Space Rabbids and highranking commander of the Empire) *Benson (Top general of the Empire in Benson Kills Homer 1 qnd 2, later rejoined the heroes by retiring) *Dragler *Killer Robot *Goldex *Shadowborg *Wingar Deceased Members *Doctor Doctor (Original 8th leader and lord of the empire) *Lil Gideon (Original 14th leader and lord of the empire) *Omega Pirate *Megatron (Original 11th leader andnlord of the Empire) *Wickwhacker *Bannister *Mecha Claws Former members *Spider-Rabbid (Fired formaking the stupidest mistake) *Super Rabbid (Wanted for betraying the Empire in RRR 1) *Indi Rabbid (Wanted for also betraying theEmpire in RRR 1) Symbol The symbol presents to be a rabbid logo head, two bowser logo eyes, and a piggie logo nose. History Before the war between Park Heroes and Rabbid Empire begins, during on many years ago on 1997, rabbids use to be kind creatures. But however, after they have been bullied and retreating to the ground, they have march their revenge for evil along with war machines during on 2006. After their invasion falled thanks to Rayman, they haved been kicked out of The Glade of Dreams for Etirny. A year later, they have found a new world to invade, a human homeworld known as Earth. It became a painful war with the Rabbids and humans. The birth of Barranco Soon Brian went playing baseball with his rabbids to against Malleard to see who wins the trophy. After failing many times, he tried to get his true gold power, but ended up having his top of his head burning while screaming in pain, including getting his face injured. Brian knew his life was a threat, burned all of his 2nd place trophys, having a cast on his forehead, and claimed himself barranco, the surpreme leader of the Rabbid Empire. The Rebirth Many Earth/Offworld alliances became the part of the Empire to make them more stronger. Including four new surpreme leaders. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Aliens Category:Alliance Category:Animals